Pancakes
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: It's just another typical Saturday morning in the Allan-West household. An aura of happiness and love fills the air, along with the smell of blueberry pancakes. **-{ }-** Birdflash, oneshot, T for make out session.


****-{+}-****

**So, you guys might have noticed that I never really think my stories are good. I mean, I love all the reviews and stuff and I don't really hate on what I write, but I never really think of it being one of those really amazing stories you're thinking about for days.**

**This one isn't like that either.**

**But I swear to God or Buddha or Steve Jobs or whatever that this is the most adorable thing I have ever written.**

**You guys will love it.**

**I own nothing.**

****-{+}-****

Barry stretched and yawned, exhausted as he climbed out of bed. The mission with the Justice League the night before had run very late, and by the time he had gotten home, ate, and crawled into bed, it was time to get up. Great.

The quality of his day seemed to change directions, however, when the smell of food hit his nose. Iris must be making breakfast… but was that pancakes he smelled?

He super-speeded downstairs into the kitchen, to see his wife scooping blueberry pancake batter onto a pan, a plate of some already cooked beside her. She turned when she felt wind against her back, and Barry was already trying to sneak some.

"Barry!" She slapped his hand away and he whined.

"But they look so delicious!" He argued, but Iris wasn't giving up.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Go wake up Wally and Dick first. I don't need you eating everything and letting them starve."

"But I wouldn't- actually I might… I can't help it, your pancakes are amazing. So really, it's your fault!"

Iris rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her lips. "Just go wake them up."

"Back in a flash!" He kissed her cheek and sped away as she groaned.

Barry stopped in front of his nephew's door, knocking three times. "Wally?"

No response. Barry quietly turned the doorknob, opening the door just enough to peek his head inside. He smiled before letting himself in.

Wally was pressed against Dick, his face buried in black hair and his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller figure, who wore one of his nephew's Kid Flash shirts, that hung loosely on him. Barry approached them, gently shaking Wally's shoulder.

"C'mon kid, time to get up," He kept his voice low, knowing if he was too loud the younger speedster would refuse to get out of bed. Because that's just how Wally worked.

Emerald eyes slowly slid open. The redhead turned to face the person who woke him. "Uncle Barry?"

"Hey, kid, Aunt Iris made pancakes."

"She did?" His voice was laced with sleep and he rubbed his eyes. He sat up, accidently pulling the covers off the sleeping boy next to him. Dick shivered, being left in only Wally's oversized t-shirt and a pair of Kid Flash boxers, which Barry smirked at.

"Is it really necessary for you to trademark him?"

Wally pulled the covers back over Dick, massaging his boyfriend's head with one hand while using the other to push down the blanket on top of him, revealing Robin boxers to his uncle. "Yes, yes it is."

"Whatever, just wake your birdy up and come downstairs so I can eat," Barry replied, rolling his eyes and closing the door as he walked out.

Wally turned back to his sleeping boyfriend, kissing his neck. "Time to get up, babe."

Dick stirred, turning to face his boyfriend. "Hm… I don't want too…"

"As much as I'd like to stay here and look at all your beauty, lovebird, I smell pancakes, and I'd stop an apocalypse to eat Aunt I's pancakes."

The younger boy smiled sleepily. "Would you stop an apocalypse to just lie in bed with me?"

"I asked Batman if I can date you. That's a lot more difficult and a lot more scary," Wally smiled when Dick laughed. The smaller boy sat up and kissed Wally on the cheek before turning to climb out of the bed. Wally grabbed onto him. "And where are you going without giving me a good morning kiss?"

"I just did!" Dick cackled and squirmed out of Wally's grip, but the speedster pounced again, this time wrapping his arms around the bird's waist and pulling him onto his lap. Their mouths met, and Dick's hands found their home in the red hair while Wally's dropped to his hips. They broke apart so Dick could fully turn, so he was straddling his boyfriend's lap, as their lips met again.

Wally ran his tongue along Dick's bottom lip, and the bird dutifully opened his mouth, letting the redhead's tongue slip inside, battling with his boyfriend for dominance. Dick leaned down, pushing Wally against the bed. The speedster started softly vibrating, and both boys moaned. Wally's hands worked their way down to Dick's ass, squeezing softly as the vibrations got more intense.

They broke apart with a gasp, smiling at each other. "That was one hell of a kiss."

Dick giggled, pressing his lips back against Wally's. "I love you."

The words slipped easily off his tongue, and they tasted like honey and ice cream and everything that was Wally. It wasn't the first time he had said those words and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

"I love you too. Now go brush your teeth, you taste horrible."

Dick threw a pillow in the speedster's face before doing what he was told, while Wally lay in bed, not really doing anything.

"What are you thinking about? Wait, no, I mean-"

Wally smirked. "You."

Silence. "Damn it, Freshness."

"You so saw that coming."

Dick grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him out of bed before practically dragging him down the stairs.

The two couples ate together, both speedsters practically shoving food into their mouths while the non-metas just rolled their eyes.

It's just another typical Saturday morning in the Allan-West household. An aura of happiness and love fills the air, along with the smell of blueberry pancakes.

****-{+}-****

**So? Whadoya think? Is it as adorable as you expected?**

**Review. Do it now.**

**I'm outside your window watching you read this.**

**Review.**

**-ARN**


End file.
